It's Just a Dream (The 23rd)
by NORENIVERSE
Summary: [NoReniverse] Jeno membenci salju! Tapi ia malah mendapat kejadian aneh saat salju pertama turun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? NoRen Fanfic Project


Date Publish : 23/Dec/3018

* * *

**Theme**

Winter Tale

**Author Code**

D-04

**Main Pairing**

Jeno X Renjun (NoRen)

**Side Pair(s)**

None

**Genre**

Humor, Comfort, Fluff

**Warning**

None

**Summary**

Jeno membenci salju! Tapi ia malah mendapat kejadian aneh saat salju pertama turun. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

* * *

Jeno mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Salju pertama turun hari ini, dan Jeno membencinya. Ia tak pernah suka jika salju turun. Baginya salju turun pertanda kemalangan. Salah satunya kehadiran _namja_ manis bernama Huang Renjun yang merupakan kemalangan baginya.

Renjun itu berisik. Ia berani bersumpah di dunia ini Renjun merupakan anak yang berisik dan mengganggu.

"Jeno, ayo bermain salju!"

"_Shireo_!"

"Ish, kau tahu salju itu sangat menyenangkan, ayolah!"

_'Tuh, dia sangat berisik,' inner_ Jeno.

Jeno sering kali mengumpati Renjun secara diam-diam. Apapun yang dibicarakan _namja_ kecil itu selalu menyebalkan bagi Jeno.

Kedua, Renjun itu pengacau!

Setiap Jeno ingin melakukan sesuatu, Renjun selalu mengacaukannya. Seperti saat Jeno sedang asyik menggambar, ia malah teringat wajah Renjun dan secara reflek menggambar wajah lucu Renjun. Jeno memandangi wajah Renjun yang digambarnya dan segera membuang gambar itu saat sadar apa yang dilakukannya.

_'Dasar pengacau!'_ _inner_ Jeno.

Ketiga, Renjun itu terlalu sabar.

Jeno tak habis pikir mengapa Renjun sangat sabar menghadapi kenakalannya. Ia selalu menjahili Renjun dan dihadiahi senyum manis Renjun. Hei, Jeno ingin melihat Renjun marah sesekali.

Terkadang Jeno ingin menampar Renjun dan melihat reaksi _namja_ Huang itu. Tapi ia yakin Renjun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

Menurutnya apapun yang dilakukan Renjun selalu salah dimatanya. Untung saja Renjun hanya datang saat musim dingin tiba.

Tahun ini sedikit berbeda. _Namja_ manis penyuka Moomin itu tidak datang menemuinya.

Membuat hati kecil Jeno penasaran dimana _namja_ itu berada. Seingatnya rumah Renjun terletak di bagian selatan desa ini. Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak demi bertemu Renjunnya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, langkahnya semakin berat. Ia mulai kedinginan dan sedikit haus. Bukankah desa ini tidak besar? Mengapa ia merasa sangat jauh untuk mencapai rumah Renjun?

Ia memilih beristirahat di sebuah toko roti yang dilewatinya. Senyum simpul ia berikan kepada pemilik toko yang memandangnya heran.

"Hei anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan di desa ini?"

"Eung? Aku berlibur di rumah bibiku, Nek." Nenek penjaga toko itu mengangguk paham. Ia memberi Jeno sedikit cokelat panas dan kue jahe berbentuk orang.

"Kurasa kau sedikit kedinginan, makan dan minumlah." Jeno mengangguk antusias dan menggigit kue jahe itu. Rasa familiar menghampiri kala kue itu dikunyahnya.

_'Seperti buatan Renjun'_

"Nek siapa yang membuat ini?" rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat namja itu berani menanyakan pembuat kue kepada si nenek. Nenek itu tersenyum dan mengusap surai milik Jeno. Lagi-lagi Jeno merasa familiar dengan nenek ini.

"Kau tau ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa makhluknya." Matanya menatap manik si nenek dengan tajam. Siapa nenek ini?

BRAKKK

"Ya Lee Jeno! Kau tak apa?" seorang _namja_ manis memegang lengan Jeno yang terjatuh dari kasurnya. Jeno mencoba bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya.

"Renjun-ah, aku mimpi buruk!"

"Mwo!? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bermimpi kau menjadi seorang nenek-nenek"

"YA! Mimpi macam apa itu! Kau menyebalkan Jeno!" Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Mana sudi ia berubah menjadi nenek-nenek!

Cup

"Hei itu hanya mimpi!" Jeno terkekeh melihat wajah merah padam milik Renjun yang terlihat menggemaskan. Mimpi tadi memang nyata, kecuali bagian Renjun menjadi nenek-nenek.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan!"

"Iya, aku cinta kau juga."

* * *

**Admin's****note**

Hai hai yorobun... Aduh diriku ini bingung mau ngomong apa. Mohon terus mencintai NoRen dan mendukung akun ini serta authornya ya ~~~. Sayang kalian... Pokoknya pantengin terus akun ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian para penumpang kapal terutama para author yang ikit meramaikan. Big luv ❤


End file.
